


Kiss Him

by henshou



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 想開車，於是開了車。





	Kiss Him

「吉普斯，你知道我該去哪兒找傑克。」

特納將一大杯新鮮還冒著泡的啤酒送到吉普斯面前。數十分鐘前，他在路邊聽見有人在談論偉大的史派羅船長，於是他拋下手中的工作，跟隨著那兩個醉醺醺的水手一同進入了這間距離碼頭好幾個街區遠的酒吧。

「我以為你以前跟在他身邊那些日子，都該知道他喜歡往哪兒跑。」

吉普斯沒有客氣，連個有用情報都沒有丟出來，就將啤酒喝下大半。他打了個酒嗝，看著這一臉英俊的小夥子瞇起眼笑，忽然想起，在成為普通人之前，他是飛行荷蘭人號的船長。

「哼哈哈……」吉普斯恣意地笑了出來，成為海盜太久，他迷離混亂的眼神似乎從沒清明過：「我們在皇家港，我還以為我是當初那個皇家海軍，你還只是個成天只會打鐵的衝動小夥子——你要找的傑克，是哪個？」

特納無奈地看著這個已經醉到不省人事大副：「哪個是什麼意思？」

「我不知道。」吉普斯邊搖頭邊撇了撇嘴，鼻翼兩側拉出又長又深刻的法令紋：「我甚至忘記我們為何上岸，那片星空似乎永無止盡，夜晚緊挨著夜晚……然後我們回到了這裡，美酒、歡笑、愚蠢又平凡的日子——我以為我直到死在大海裡，都不會懷念這樣的平淡。」

「你們上岸幾天了？」

「七？……不，應該有十天了？」

特納離開酒吧，天色已經深沉，他忽然想去看看之前的匠鋪。那裡已經廢棄好久。在他們回歸之前，皇家港曾經遭受大地震，幾乎一半的建築都毀壞傾頹。居民們只好重新找個沒有裂縫與廢墟的地方重建家園。

舖內也損壞大半，侵蝕的梁柱坍塌，任何一點動靜，都可以激起彷彿千層浪的灰塵翻滾。

他有點不意外會在裏頭看見一個落魄沮喪的身影。

傑克站在破了大洞月光傾瀉而下的位置上，漆黑的頭髮與髮飾遮住他半張臉，拿著羅盤的那隻手垂在身側。大地震來得又快又急，許多鑄好的劍來不及收，散落在地上，蒙上一層灰。傑克正低頭看著。

「迷路了？」特納開口。

「你找到我了。」

傑克依舊是那專屬於他的腔調，只不過少了陰陽怪氣的抑揚頓挫，所有從嘴唇跑出的音節像是白灘細沙，被溫柔的海浪拍打，全滾在一起，黏著，膩著。

「你可以來找我。」

「為什麼？」傑克轉頭，那幾乎將他又大又深邃的眼睛框起來的黑眼袋依舊牢固地使他看起來有那麼些無辜。

「因為我們認識好久，我們是朋友。」特納靠近傑克，「吉普斯說你們走到地平線的那一端，卻只帶回滿船的空虛。你現在又在等待什麼？下一個出海的目的？」

「或許。」

「羅盤指引你到這兒？」

「或許。」

「不是往大海？」

「你我都知道大海沒有盡頭，亡魂的歸處、不老泉、破解詛咒的三叉戟……」傑克忽然轉過頭來，沒來由地把羅盤丟給特納。他多看了羅盤幾眼，又神經質地奪了回來：「上次我把它賣了，它生氣地把我的仇人放出了魔鬼三角。」

「不老泉？」特納眼底帶上些閃光，「你身上有著我沒聽過故事？」

想起安吉麗卡那兇巴巴的模樣，傑克咂了咂嘴：「不值得一提的故事。」

特納一把揪住傑克的後腦勺，吻住了又將逃跑的船長。

傑克懊惱地皺了皺眉，顯然比起鐵匠突如其來的踰矩，他更驚疑自己的雙腳怎麼就跑不動了。特納的掌心寬大厚實，帶著一股溫柔的暖意，那是自由的海風無法帶給他的真實感。幾乎在瞬間，他的身體誠實地讓自己留在了原地。

「現在你有理由留下了，我想要聽你說故事。」特納笑瞇瞇地說。

彷彿還不夠滿足潘朵拉空虛的盒子，特納又向前跟船長索吻。

傑克身上的味道，讓他像是蘭姆酒與大海組成的一樣，隱藏在率性與隨意的味道之後，是底蘊深沉的粗曠男人味……他並不會排斥，甚至還有點吸引著、讓他產生一種亟欲解開傑克身上所有衣服的衝動。

他擁抱的這個男人，可是能在大海掀起驚天巨浪的傳奇。

他們曾經為了他，破天荒地向著死亡前進，大海更為他而開。他幾乎征服了這片大海——他知道傑克並不會這麼形容自己，那是不為任何理由的本能，傑克史派羅，永遠會在航行的船隻上。

即使是被詛咒的飛行荷蘭人號，也會有十年一次可以上岸的機會。

「你要走隨時可以走，沒有任何事可以把你永遠困在陸地上。」特納在傑克耳邊低喃，他的手掌已經順著那人寬鬆的衣領潛行進去，撫摸上那一片堅實的胸膛。

傑克加重的喘息讓特納更加肆無忌憚地在那胸膛上親吻，揉捏乳首，順道依序解開那些槍背帶、皮革腰帶、瑣碎的裝飾。厚重的東西砸在地上，發出咚的幾聲悶響。

特納吻上癮一般，又捧著傑克的臉頰不住親吻，嚙咬。

「你知道你不推開我，我會在這兒做完全部。」特納輕咬傑克被太陽曬得艷紅的臉頰。

特納臉上的小鬍子刺得傑克心癢難耐，他有些找不著邊地在解特納的皮帶，但就是無法做的像特那一樣熟練——「如果你可以命令我的手推開你，或是更聰明一點，我會感激你。」

特納笑著摟抱住傑克後腰，一手解開自己的腰帶，褲子布料底下那早就被彼此撩撥的半起的地方互相摩擦輾壓著。特納的親吻很有技巧，舌頭帶有侵略地深入探攪後，又回過來在嘴唇上親密地輕舔。

而後他退下傑克的褲子，雙膝跪地，張口就含住那勃起發脹的性器頂端。

傑克倒抽一口氣，雙腿發軟，被特納雙手即時抱著後腰固定在原地。特納的舌頭繼續撩撥著他身上的敏感。舌尖在頂端的小孔上來回滑動，舌面滑至根部，舔弄底下那兩顆囊袋。

特納抬起眼來看傑克，抿掉自己嘴巴上的唾液，接著低頭全數把那地方吞入嘴裡。舌頭根部被緊壓，特納嗆了一下，退開後，又再一次深深含到底。

傑克急喘一聲，腿軟得後退半步。他的手壓在特納後腦上，緊壓也不是，拉開也不是……這場性愛，從接吻開始，主導權就在特納那邊，傑克並不想奪回來，他知道讓自己決定，肯定又會猶豫不決。

傑克幾乎被特納得焦急迫切影響，就在特納結束用嘴服侍他之後，他推了一把特納的肩膀，讓他往後躺倒。

「你想要上我？」特納緊張地問。

不過他不是不能接受，只是需要一點時間接受。

「你總不希望我運動到一半跑掉吧？」傑克岔開雙腿，跨坐在特納身上。特納雙手搭在傑克腿上，原本的擔憂散去，使他心情輕鬆了些：「你為什麼要跑掉？」

「或許突然想起來我不應該跟一個男人做這件事。」傑克用自己的口水沾溼手指，然後往後伸去，抹了抹自己全身上下唯一還保有童貞的地方，「你該慶幸我早上洗了澡——女人的香水味快讓我抓狂，走到哪都像是被跟蹤一樣。」

「那樣不好嗎？」特納被傑克逗笑，他把手放進捷克嘴裡，「舔濕它。」

傑克照做，軟濕又靈動的舌頭很快把兩根手指全部弄得濕潤。特納的手指往後探去，他看著傑克：「幫個忙，掰開一下？」

「你知道我就快要有跑掉的衝動了。」

「如果緊張的話，繼續多說些話。」特納決定靠自己，用自己的雙腿把傑克的腿撐得更開，好讓手指可以接觸那隱藏在豐實翹挺的屁股裡的穴口。

外面已經被傑克自己弄得潮濕，他用一些力，便將一個指節推了進去。

「為什麼害怕被女人跟蹤？」

傑克眼神顯然不是很專心在跟他聊天，他低垂著眼，眼皮半攏蓋住那漆黑的大眼珠子，嘴巴微啟，似乎在嘗試放鬆自己。過了幾秒後，他才回過神來：「我已經告訴她們我沒錢，她們非得從我身上拿走些她們以為我有的。」

「畢竟你是那個大名鼎鼎的傑克船長，她們也是為了這個才跟你上床。」

「……你呢？」

「看見你就想這麼做，於是做了。」特納的手指在傑克體內屈起，傑克倒抽一口氣，身體反射性地縮起了穴口。這讓特納的手指趁機又往裏頭伸入幾寸。

就在兩根手指都順利無礙後，傑克停下特納繼續發問的動作，用口水潤濕特納那早就被他大腿蹭得硬挺到不行的性器官，而後扶著它，對準地方，緩緩地坐下。

第一次滑了開去，第二次好不容易擠壓進龜頭，一下子被撐開的感覺讓傑克渾身一顫。特納半撐著身子，看著傑克一點一點含進自己的性器，就在漫長的等待兩人結合後，他終於忍不住壓下傑克的頭，親吻他。

傑克抱住特納的頭，兩個人鼻息同樣粗重，像是自從第一次見面時就開始等待，等待了這麼多年一般。風平浪靜的日子，他們終於有理由可以從對方身上汲取一些不那麼危險的溫存。

後來特納抱起傑克，往後躺倒，架起他的雙腿，深深地插進去。傑克仰起頭來，嗚咽了一聲，比起前一個姿勢，這個姿勢更讓他體內感到一陣敏感刺激的快感——就像是被冰涼的海水漫過雙腳——快感蔓延腳指尖，一波隨著一波，把傑克往更深的海裡推去。

「啊哈、啊——嗯哈——」傑克忍不住呻吟出聲。

特納從緩和的全進全出，到激烈的深進淺出，完全使得傑克在情慾的深海裡耽溺，無法自拔。他閉著雙眼享受特納帶給他的一切，歡愉、充實、滾燙，在彷彿失去一切的時候又霸道地在他們第一次見面的地方開始一段毫無理由的性愛。

他愛死這一切。

激烈的衝撞讓兩人渾身熱汗涔涔，傑克髮上的吊串被撞得來回擺動，特納鬆開緊緊掐著傑克的大腿的雙手，穿越他的肩膀，抱住他，親吻他。

傑克沙啞的呻吟被關在嘴裡，只能發出帶著鼻腔共鳴的嗚咽。他回抱他，手指掐著那人被汗浸濕及肩的捲髮。

「我要射了——」特納雙肘撐在地上，用眼神確認傑克的意願，這一眼卻讓他的心臟像是被一隻手掐住一樣，瞬間窒息。

傑克微皺著眉，深遂的眼窩與高挺的鼻梁使他的臉上佈滿陰影，臉頰一片潮紅，情動的眼神帶著滿滿的水光。只一眼瞬間，傑克拉住特納的後髮，舔吻他的脖頸與鎖骨。

這無疑是傑克的邀請，特納用力地抽插，將全部精液都射在傑克體內；傑克也在最後被特納緊貼的腹部摩擦得到達高潮。

特納靠在傑克臉上勻氣，待到兩人都差不多緩過來後，他望著傑克：「離開大海的這些時間，如果你不介意——」

「我們從不會離開大海。」傑克啞著嗓子，「只是需要理由回到岸上。」

「我。」

特納虔誠得像所有跪拜的信仰者。

傑克回望他，只要一個眼神，特納明白這個在大海上恣意慣了的男人，接受了他的乞求。夜已深沉，幸好特納在一個箱子裡找出些布疋，還堪用他們臨時睡一個晚上。他們就睡在屋頂那個大洞底下，望著星空。

他將傑克散落一地的東西收拾回來，而羅盤就放在最上面。

在浩瀚無邊的大海上，羅盤可以指引傑克走向繁星密集處、海風的源頭、或是浪淘的盡頭；而在陸地上，傑克無須方向，只需要找到特納在哪，就能停止煩躁。

他是他在岸上停止遙望大海的理由。

另一片海。


End file.
